cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
United States of North America
:When you are done, add your nation to the page here so that it can be displayed on the main page, then, remove this notice. Nation Information USNA is a small, developing, and maturing nation at 52 days old with citizens primarily of Mixed ethnicity whose religion is Christianity. Its technology is advancing rapidly. Its citizens enjoy a wealth of technology within their nation. Its citizens enjoy freedom from high taxation and as a result tend to earn more money. The citizens of USNA work diligently to produce Fish and Wheat as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. USNA is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. The Military of the USNA has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. USNA allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Free speech is considered taboo in USNA. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. USNA will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Military of the USNA History The USNA was born out of the ashes of the 4th World War. The world was devastated with nuclear weapons and the United States of America was not spared this destruction. With Washington D.C. wiped off the map and no national leadership the nation descended into total anarchy. General gunny251324 was the supreme commander of US forces at the time and decided to unite the nation. Using military force he put the US under his submission and formed a unique type of government. Seeing as he was the only one who could lead the country and he was a devout advocate of democracy he created a comprimise. This government is called a Autocratic Republic. gunny251324 was named supreme ruler over the US and a new congress was established. In the weeks following the nuclear war it was decided that the capital was to be moved to one of the few cities that was left unscathed by nuclear weapons: San Francisco. Once the government moved to its new capital it was determined that all of the US was too much for such a weakened government. It was decided to abandon most US territory and consolidate into a new nation that would eventually grow to and exceed the size of the former US. That was the beginning of the USNA. Shortly after its creation the USNA became a member of the North Atlantic Defense Coalition. When President gunny251324 announced the entrance into the NADC he said "this will usher in a whole new era of prosperity for our country." Through the aid and support of its members the USNA is becoming stronger. President gunny251324 has made it clear that the USNA will stay a member of the NADC a long time and will fullfill its obligations to the alliance. When asked how far he would go he said "the NADC has helped our country in its time of need so we will help the NADC and all of its members in theirs." Demographics Population Education Law Enforcement USNA law enforcement typically operates in this manner: Local police: handles law enforcement in the local area (within jurisdiction) Sheriffs: above local police forces, expanded area of jurisdiction USNA National Police: Top law enforcement branch under military control, works on a federal level and has jurisdiction throughout the country. Criminal Punishment With the chaos in the wake of the nuclear war somewhat harsh criminal laws came into effect. Any capital crime(murder, rape, kidnapping) was to be met with the death penalty. Lesser crimes like arson, robbery, and assault lead to prison or public discipline (flogging). Economy GDP The economy of the USNA is not the largest in the world but it is strong. The USNA's Gross Domestic Product is $337,212,608.40 for an average per capita income of $37,244.60. In the USNA most people pay a high amount of taxes (28%). However, this allows the USNA to have a large federal budget. As a result more money if availabel to fund social security, free healthcare, defense forces, and public safety. Trade The USNA's primary exports are wheat and fish due to its amazingly productive farmland and fishing facilities. It also exports industrial machinery, electronic components, and steel on a smaller scale. The USNA also imports a variety of important items including gold, iron, lumber, oil, rubber, and uranium among other things. Economic System The USNA's economy is a cross between socialist and capitalist. While most of the economy is within the private sector about 32% of the economy is run by the government. These include defense contractors, utility companies, hospitals, most schools, and most construction companies. Government of the USNA The government of the USNA is known to be called a Autocratic Republic. It is a semi-autocratic type of government as the President (gunny251324) is the supreme ruler and his command is the highest throughout the country. However, as he has much to do with the running of the nation a congress was created based on the former US Congress. It runs essentially the same way except that if President gunny251324 overrides a veto it will unable to become law until the president changes his mind. Usually though the president will not interfere too much in this area though. Executive gunny251324 is the head of the executive branch and the supreme ruler of the USNA. The executive branch handles most of the countries functions including the military, law enforcement, foreign affairs, internal security and other such actions. gunny251324 has the power to veto any bill from congress and it cannot be overridden. Congress The Congress of the USNA is the part of the USNA that creates and passes laws (unless the president vetoes it). Any law passed on the federal level of the government is applied to all people of the country. Government Departments To organize the day to day operation of the country the USNA has specialized departments. Military of the USNA The Military of the United States of North America is responsible for the safety of the USNA, all of its citizens, and all of its foreign interests worldwide. The United States of North America Military (USNAM) is made of 3 distinct branches. The United States of North America Army (USNAA) is the main branch of the USNAM. The United States of North America Air Force is the branch of the military that protects and controls the skies.